


Heroes Triumph

by potterhead



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead/pseuds/potterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threatened and captured by Alvin. What will happen to Hiccup?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds a lot worse than it is (I hope). Based on art by inhonoredglory on deviantArt. 
> 
> http://inhonoredglory.deviantart.com/art/Hiccup-For-A-Hero-Cannot-Triumph-All-the-Time-367085165

With a gut wrenching cry, I fell to the ground. I was curled up in a ball, clutching my stomach and coughing blood. Steadily, I tried to rise but my injured leg couldn't take it, with a violent shake and a thud, I fell again.

A booming laugh came from in front of me. "Aw 'Iccup, looks like you're comin' wiv me." Alvin chuckled at me as another outcast grabbed my wrist and shackled me.

I must have cracked a rib or something as breathing gradually became harder. I tried to get up again, this time steadying myself on my sword. 

My head was hanging from the pain, my chest was heaving when Alvin came over. Grabbing my chin, he roughly thrust my head back. I stared him straight in the eyes, mine filled with pure hatred.

"Looks 'round 'Iccup. LOOK I SAID!" He screamed when I averted my gaze. I did as I was told and what I saw wasn't pretty.

My father was sprawled on the ground. Dead or alive, I don't know, but it hurt to think that. Astrid, Snotlout and the other teens were either injured and down or being held back by the Outcasts, but even that wasn't the worst.

Toothless. Toothless was on his side in a pool of his own blood, until a couple of Alvin's men came over and shoved him in a cage too small for him. A weak groan left his mouth.

I freed myself of Alvin's grasp and almost reached Toothless but the chain on my wrist was yanked and I went with it. "LET HIM GO ALVIN!" I roared at him, struggling to get free. 

"Why would I do tha' 'Iccup? Wiv 'im, I got you right where I wan' you. In the palm of my hand!" He laughed again. "If you wan' to save your Dragon, you'll come wiv me."  
"And if I refuse?" I asked, trying to sound confident.  
"Your Dragon and your island die." He replied, cracking into a wide grin.

I had no choice. If I didn't go with him, he'd kill everyone I cared about and force me to go then.

I was beaten.


	2. Chapter1: We've Found Him

This is Berk.

Each day is pretty much the same here. It's cold even when it's summer. Me and Toothless occupy ourselves by flying and running the dragon academy with Astrid and the other teens. They're all getting pretty good, but they'll never beat me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**September: 2 days earlier.**

After my morning flight with Toothless, I took him up to the trick rock as I like to call it. The other Teens were waiting for me so we could start our monthly trick contest.

"Okay guys," I said. "Best trick competition. Who's up first?" After a lot of debating between Snotlout, Astrid and Fishlegs, Snotlout went first.

It was a kind of pitiful attempt. He had no control over Hookfang whatsoever. After him Fishlegs went. His were never really trick as much, just trying to see how long Meatlug could hover for.

"My turn!" Ruffnut said once Fishlegs was done. "No MY turn!" Her brother Tuffnutt argued. I sighed, not again.

"Guys," I said despairingly. "Same dragon."

All I got was an 'Oh, right' from Tuff while the twins fist bumped. Then the arguments started. They could be awesome Riders if they just listened to each other and stopped individually controlling their dragon.

They came back and after trying to go again, it was Astrid's turn. "You might wanna take notes." She said to me with a smug look on her face. She and Stormfly are a great team. Stormfly will obey a simple command and expand on it and Astrid knows what to do. She was good, but I wasn't worried.

She landed and I got ready to go.  
"Well looks like we've got our work cut out for us, eh bud?" I patted Toothless' head and we shot into the sky. We completed our sequence of tricks and looked back to the guys on the rock.

Another win.

No matter how good the others get, we are always the best.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Outcast Island**

Alvin paced his base room, waiting for his patrols to return with news of the surrounding tribes. Suddenly, Savage burst through the door looking flustered but very pleased with himself. "This had better be good Savage," Alvin warned as he went to sit down. He was still angry after his right hand mans last outburst of 'good news' which turned out to be that the island had more sheep. SHEEP!?!

Savage's grin faltered as he gulped to speak to his leader. "Alvin," He started, "You will be very pleased with what I have to say. It may be the best news for generations!"

Intrigued, Alvin sat forward in his chair. "Go on..."

Savages' smug look returned as his carried on. "We've found him Alvin. We've found...the Dragon Conqueror! He's on Berk!" He stopped, not sure whether to keep smiling or not.

"Well well well," Alvin smirked. "Looks like I'll be payin' Stoick a lil' visit."


	3. Chapter 2:Treacherous Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know that I don't update often but this idea has been sitting in my head even before I decided to write ANY fanfiction so I wanted to get it perfect. GCSE's are over now and I have a clear direction with where I want this to go now so hopefully I should update more. Keep reading and updating and check out inhonouredglory on here and DeviantArt. I owe them all this! Enjoy!

**Outcast Island**

"Alvin!" An outcast called to his master, "We have an update on the Dragon Conqueror! We know who he is!" He looked at Alvin, waiting for a sing to carry on.

"Well then, don' just stand there! Out wiv it!" Alvin roared at him. The man cowered then carried on.

"It's Hiccup Haddock sir. Stoick's son!" Alvin grinned to himself. Not only could he gain the Dragon Conqueror but he could take revenge on Stoick at the same time.

"Prepare all the ships for stealth and ambush attacks," Alvin ordered his men as the ran off to the docks. "Looks like we're goin' back to Berk boys. And this time, we'll be bringin' a present 'ome wiv us." He added with a menacing laugh.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Berk**

Here on Berk it's dull and tasteless and the is nearly always some form of danger. it's my home and as much as I know I should hat it here. I love it. All because of my Night Fury.

Toothless is the best friend I've ever had, he was also the first friend I ever had. We depend on each other. Don't believe tha a Dragon could care for a person? Fine. I'll prove it to you.

Take last Snoggletogg as an example. I gave Toothless a pretty great gift. Freedom to be on his own. He gave me a better one. He let me know that he didn't want to be alone. He wanted to depend on me.

That was the best gift I could ever ask for.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I heard a dull thud on my roof and smiled to myself as I clambered out of bed.

"Ok bud, come on down," I shouted up at Toothless, closing my door. He made his way down the side of my house onto the grass and warbled at me. I tossed him a fish then checked his saddled was all in place. Once he'd finished, he looked round at me as I mounted the saddle.

We shot up and I looked down. There I could see figures leaving their houses and going to start work or feed their own dragons. After about an hour, I took Toothless down to the cove to relax and get some breakfast. The cove was like a second home to us. We could escape there and no one would know where we were. Nobody except Astrid of course.

Most people ask Astrid how she can cope with having a boyfriend who loves and talks to his dragon more than her. She just tells them that they're wrong and walks off. That's what I love about Astrid. She's amazing.

"Ok bud," I said yo my dragon as I stood up, "Time to head back to the village and help Dad out." Toothless looked sadly at me and replied with a slow warble. "Yeah, I don't really want to either bud, but you know what dad gets like." I told him as i mounted and we set off.

As we got closer to the village, I saw smoke rising from the houses and the four dragons of the teens up in the air. I urged Toothless to go faster as I shouted Astrid's name at her. She turned around to come to me but before we even got close to each other, Toothless and I were hit with a bola sling and knocked out of the sky.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hiccup...HICCUP!" Astrid yelled at me. I woke with a start and looked around. I realised I was on the ground and free from the sling.

"W-what happened?" I ask Astrid as Toothless hobbled over and started sniffing me to check I was alright. "I don't know," she replied with a worried tone looking at Toothless' injured leg. "One minute me and the others were coming back from trick practice and the next we were getting shot at and the village was on fire. Then you turned up and got shot down."

My brain started whirring, processing everything I had heard. "Hey! You guys do trick practice without me?!" I questioned her. Astrid stared back at me, exasperated. "Really? That's what you're taking from this? Fine but how else are we gonna beat you at the trick contest?"I nodded at her as though to say 'fair enough' then mounted Toothless, carefully as not to hurt his leg anymore.

"We need to get back and find my Dad, maybe he can tell us whats going on." Astrid clambered onto Stormfly and we took off, heading in the direction of the village.

We landed in the plaza and stared around. everything had been burnt to the ground. "Split up and we can find Dad faster." I told Astrid and the others who had just set down beside us. We each went in a different direction. Even the twins split up but had to go back together when their dragon tried to follow them both at the same time.

I ran up to the great hall, taking the steps two at a time, Toothless bounding/limping along at my heels. I thrust the doors open and scanned the room. Injured Vikings and dragons everywhere, but Dad was nowhere to be found. I told Toothless to stay and wait there to get his leg seen to and in case Dad turned up.

turning round to look else where, I bumped into someone very large. I looked up to say sorry but before I could open my mouth, I was tossed down the steps and onto the plaza floor. I rolled onto my back about to push myself up when a foot cam crashing down on my chest.

"Boys! I fink we've found wha' we're lookin' for!" Determined not to look weak and defated, I looked up at my attackers face but was met with a horrible grin.

"'Iccup isn' it? I'd inroduce myself but I'm sure you know who I am."

I was looking into the eyes of our Islands greatest enemy.

Alvin the Treacherous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohh, what do you think? I'm horrible with cliffhangers, yes? Good, Mwuhahahaha!
> 
> Rate and review please because honestly, the reviews keep me wanting to write! Toodle pip and if you sneezed whilst reading this, bless you.
> 
> P.s. The really bad spelling and grammar for Alvin is me trying to show his accent. I don't suck at spelling. Really!


	4. Chapter 3: Difference in Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So hey everybody! You know what I said about updating more often? Yeah that didn't happen. I'm aiming for a new chapter at the end of every month or the beginning of the next one. I had horrible writers block this month so...Sorry?
> 
> Anywho now that I'm feeling traught, whelmed and set for the aster, lets get on with the story!

**Berk**

Alvin the Treacherous.

My mind was racing. This was the greatest enemy that any of the Viking isles (especially Berk) had ever seen.

He was huge. He had biceps wider than...well wider than me and he was about as thick as a tree trunk! Shape wise anyway; I'd always heard he was smart and one to be feared. This was true, for here he was, standing over me. No no, standing _on_ me.

I had to think of something, some way to get out and get to Toothless or Astrid or Dad even! But I couldn't.

I was trapped.

"Wha's the matter 'Iccup?" Alvin leaned in to me and his wiry beard scratched my face. His breath was worse than Meatlug's too, and that is saying something. "Not gonna even say 'ello? No pleads for mercy? No? Well tha's jus' rude ain' it!" He pulled his foot off my chest and gave me a second of freedom before slamming it down twice as hard again. His sloping grin got wider when I took a sharp intake of breath. Bad idea as I'm sure that Alvin broke the first rib then with an almighty **cccr-ACK**!

Note to self; breathing with a broken rib is difficult and painful.

I knew it was bad because, not only was I seeing spots, my ears were pounding so hard that the ground felt as though it was shaking, wait, the ground _was_ shaking. Shaking with the footsteps of something very large and very heavy. Alvin looked up and the grin melted off his face when a two headed shadow appeared over us.

"HEY! I don't know who you think you are, but round here, we are the only ones who can blow stuff up and get to pick on Hiccup so, BACK OFF!" With that, the heads spat a fireball which threw Alvin back a few hundred feet whilst the riders head butted each other. I was mind blown.

Vikings befriending dragons and me being saved by Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. What was the world coming to?

As I tried to stand, a searing pain shot through my chest making me fall back down. I was still panting on the floor when a huge pair of hands grasped my shoulders, lifted me off my feet and into a bone crushing hug.

"Hiccup! Oh thank Thor yer ok!" Dad roared at me, "What happened? How'd you escape? Where's Toothless? Wh-" I cut him off.

"DAD! I'm fine" I told him though I muttered the bit about my rib so he couldn't hear me. "I was ambushed by Alvin but I'm ok. The twins saved me believe it or not and toothless is injured in the great hall now put me down please!?"

He apologized and set me down on my feet but just as I thought I was safe, a mass of black dragon launched its weight on me.

"Jeez, you'd think I'd lost the other leg the way people are acting!" I told Toothless quietly so the others wouldn't hear. "We need to put out those fires so we can focus on hitting Alvin back ten times as hard!" I told the others as I mounted Toothless. Astrid had just arrived with Snotlout and Fishlegs and we were assembling ourselves to take off in attack formation when the worst happened.

Alvin came back.

"SCATTER!" Dad roared, "I'll hold him off!"  
The others took off but Toothless and I kept our ground, refusing to go anywhere. "No dad, I won't leave you!" I replied but he just looked at me before whispering in Toothless' ear. The Night Fury gave and apologetic warble before shooting into the open air.

"NO! DAD!" I screamed. I tried everything but Toothless kept flying. Realizing my efforts were pointless, I focused on the rest of the village just hoping that dad was ok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: HUH! OH NO STOIC!
> 
> Another icky cliffhanger for you! I know how much you love them! *ducks the rotten fruit thrown at her*
> 
> I really love the reviews and they keep me going. I would also love your support as I am going to be collecting my GCSE results at the end of the month and I am nervous! I wanna know if you've been through anything similar and how you dealt with it!
> 
> I shall post my results on my Deviant Journal (WATCHTOWER!) or as an Author Update Chapter on fan .
> 
> Pip pip to Toodly doo my lovelies and if you sneezed, bless you!
> 
> R&R


	5. Chapter 4: The Flash and Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well howdly doodly my fellow fangirls and fanboys! KRF here reporting (very, very, VERY late) for duty!
> 
> Sorry about the late update by the way, it's been a bit of a crap couple of months for my family but I wont go into detail.
> 
> On a lighter note...I PASSES MY GCSES! 2 A's, 4 B's, 3 C's and a D! Super happy! Which also adds to the late update, I have started my A-Levels and MY GOD are they difficult. Music, German, Media Studies and English Literature and Language=PRESSURE! I am helping in my school's production of We Will Rock You and we went to see it last week. AMAZING!
> 
> Anyone see the new Percy Jackson film? It was better than the one before but it still sucked in my opinion.
> 
> BTW, thought I'd explain about the moded, whelmed and aster stuff I say. I watch Young Justice (god damn cancelled) and Robin/Nightwing takes away/adds prefixes to make new words! Also Impulse if from the future and in his era, moded is their equivalent of us saying anything that is bad like sucks, crap, shattered and all that. Crash is the complete opposite. Hope I cleared that up for you.
> 
> Anyway, you must hate me after the late update and all this waffling plus, I think some of you may kill me after that last cliff hanger so...ON WITH THE STORY!
> 
> (OH! I don't own ANYTHING AT ALL...sadly)~ Potterhead

Berk

The fires were slowly getting put out, and that's when I realized my mistake. The steam from the quenched flames was providing too much cover over the village and we had lost sight of the outcasts and their weapons. As if to confirm my worry, bola slings and hundreds of arrows came zooming towards us in a never ending wave. One by one, my friends and their dragons tumbled from the sky, each with deafening cries, until only Astrid and I were left still airborne on our dragons. Dodging madly in midair made us look like drunk Gobber dancing on Snoggletogg night.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled at me, "We need to get out of the range or out of the -" She never got to finish as I steered Toothless right in front her and intercepted the oncoming bola sling. Pretty clever I thought, until I realized it had wrapped itself around Toothless and I, and that we were plummeting straight to the ground. Fortunately, me being such a fish bone, I somehow slid out of the bola's tight grip, Unfortunately, I was now hurtling straight towards the cliff instead of the town. So, I gave the mast natural and only appropriate response possible in a situation like this; "AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Just as I was about to hit the ground, something caught me in midair and slammed me into a tree whilst holding me there. Looking down, I saw a weird wooden boomerang thing with spines on the tips, which were obviously attached to the tree. My hands were behind my back so there was no way I was getting myself out. Just then, the very person I did not want to see...didn't show up. Savage did instead.

"Weell well," he sneered at me. "The mighty Dragon Conqueror, chained to a tree by his own invention!"I thought I'd seen this somewhere, it was my design! I didn't want to know where or how they'd gotten hold of it.

"Alvin will be very pleased with us boys. Now that we've captured the Dragon Conqueror. WE HAVE CONQUERED BERK!" The other outcasts cheered as I tried myself out the trap. Again, being so small proved to be a great help as I managed to squeeze through to gap I'd made and slip past the outcasts. However, as I started to make my way down the mountain, one of them noticed I was missing and shouted, which made me jump and I lost my footing.

I flew down the mountain at speeds that Toothless would be jealous of, which is ten times harder without a dragon. Once I reached the bottom, I was sure I'd broken every bone in my stupid body but it turned out to only be a fractured leg. Standing up, I hissed through my teeth at the pain but pushed it to one side and hobbled on as the outcasts were making their way down as well, though much MUCH slower than me.

After a couple of minutes of limping around the woods, I ended up at the edge of the village. That's when I heard the Night Fury scream.

"Toothless!" I breathed and waddled for dear life as fast as I could to where the cry came from.

My mind was so full of worry for Toothless that I didn't notice when i stumbled into the plaza, right where Alvin and most of the outcasts were. "Well," I said as alvin walked towards me. "This is awkward so I'm just gon-" There was a flash of steel and with a gut wrenching cry, I fell to the ground. I was curled up in a ball, clutching my stomach and coughing blood. Steadily, I tried to rise but my injured leg couldn't take it, with a violent shake and a thud, I fell again.

A booming laugh came from in front of me. "Aw 'Iccup, looks like you're comin' wiv me." Alvin chuckled at me as another outcast grabbed my wrist and shackled me.

I must have cracked a rib or something as breathing gradually became harder. I tried to get up again, this time steadying myself on my sword.

My head was hanging from the pain, my chest was heaving when Alvin came over. Grabbing my chin, he roughly thrust my head back. I stared him straight in the eyes, mine filled with pure hatred.

"Looks 'round 'Iccup. LOOK I SAID!" He screamed when I averted my gaze. I did as I was told and what I saw wasn't pretty.

My father was sprawled on the ground. Dead or alive, I don't know, but it hurt to think that. Astrid, Snotlout and the other teens were either injured and down or being held back by the Outcasts, but even that wasn't the worst.

Toothless. Toothless was on his side in a pool of his own blood, until a couple of Alvin's men came over and shoved him in a cage too small for him. A weak groan left his mouth.

I freed myself of Alvin's grasp and almost reached Toothless but the chain on my wrist was yanked and I went with it. "LET HIM GO ALVIN!" I roared at him, struggling to get free.

"Why would I do tha' 'Iccup? Wiv 'im, I got you right where I wan' you. In the palm of my hand!" He laughed again. "If you wan' to save your Dragon, you'll come wiv me."

"And if I refuse?" I asked, trying to sound confident.

"Your Dragon and your island die." He replied, cracking into a wide grin.

I had no choice. If I didn't go with him, he'd kill everyone I cared about and force me to go then.

I was beaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So you probably all hate me right now, I'm sorry. I'm good at cliffhangers and it makes you guys review and I love to read them!
> 
> I don't have much else to say so keep reading and reviewing, stay awesome and bless you if you sneezed.
> 
> Auf Wiedersehen. ~Potterhead


	6. Aftershock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been gon for ages...haha...I just finished my AS Level exams and oh my gods I think I've failed.
> 
> Anyway this is a relatively short chapter as I have had crappy writers block. Now that I've set the scene I have no idea where I want it to go. This is the first time I've got this far in a story so this is new territory for me. If anyone has any wtriting tips for me they woudl be very much appreciated.
> 
> Momentous occasion 1: HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 COMES OUT HERE ON JULY 4TH! I'm a bit miffed because England gets it after pretty much the rest of the world does.
> 
> Momentous occasion 2: I turn 17 on June 18th :)

** Berk: 1 hour later **

The boat was gone. Off the horizon. I watched it go. I tried to follow it on Stormfly but that resulted in a rather nice gash on my temple so Stoick grabbed me out of harm’s way.

Why’d Hiccup have to be so Thor damn brave all the time? Just this once he could have been a coward and run away. He could have left with Toothless but, nooo! He had to be the hero. Now he’s gone and I’m never gonna see him again. 

Stupid Hiccup.

I wandered up t the great hall later. There were outcasts stationed around it. They’ve only been here for a day and the already run the island because everyone’s too scared to fight back in case Alvin does something to Hiccup. Stoick’s orders were to remain calm so that’s what we’ll do. 

After both Stormfly and I were shoved in side, we gagged and wrinkled up noses, or snouts, as the overwhelming stench of blood hit us. It was everywhere. The place looked worse than a battlefield. I frantically scanned everywhere for the forms of a boy and his Night Fury until remembering they were gone. But Gobber wasn’t and he was beckoning be over to him. At least I thought he was; he’s never been too great at communicating without his mouth. I started to walk towards him with Stormfly in tow.

Little did we know what approached us from behind...

 

** Alvin’s Ship **

Standing at the helm of my ship, I look around to survey the results of my genius attack and claiming of Berk.

Stoick’s son, the Dragon Conqueror: lying knocked out, chained up and completely under my control in the steadily growing pool blood of his precious dragon from when I cut down the great Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

Pathetic.

I now hold not only two bargaining chips over Berk and its people, but the key to controlling and ruling the whole world. A fifteen year old fish bone and his pet.

Make way for Supreme King and Ruler; Alvin the Treacherous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't too bad. I have done much worse cliffhangers for you guys! 
> 
> I have taken advice from Dragons'sWarrior on fanfiction.net and have put this up on Wattpad. I will link you in below. Also I will provide a link to my other accounts of social media and stuff if anyone wants to follow me.
> 
> Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/user/KidRobinFlash  
> DeviantArt: http://kidrobin.deviantart.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/KidRobinFlash  
> Pinterest: http://www.pinterest.com/KidRobinFlash  
> Tumblr: http://thereissuchathingasmagic.tumblr.com  
> Goodreads: https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/29584847-chlo  
> Blogger: http://thenerdcorner-2012.blogspot.co.uk
> 
> If you want any others then just drop it in the review box.
> 
> Thank you to all those who follow and favorite me and this story, means I'm doing something right! 
> 
> TOODLE OO and bless you if you sneezed!


	7. Caged Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEERES CHLOË. That's my name if you didn't already know!  
> Late update again, I know I'm sorry but I turned 17 and I've been busy with my new puppy!!! He's a miniature black labradoodle called Harry, and he doesn't get along with my Tortoise, Squirtle.
> 
> I SAW HTTYD2 AND I WANT TO CRYYYYYYY!!!!
> 
> Captain America 2 is fantastic! I want to see Penguins of Madagascar and I can't wait for Batman vs Superman. I didn't get to go to Comicon which made me sad and I have seen waaay too many Disney movies lately
> 
> Anyway, who has seen Guardians of the Galaxy? I went on Sunday and it blew my mind. I've been listening to Awesome Mix Vol. 1 ever since! As you can tell, movies run my life. As does this little piece of fiction.
> 
> I have run out of things to talk about so on with the story!

**Boat**

With a ‘LANDO HO’ and a swift kick to my side, I was awake. The scent of sea air confused me for a second, as it’s not usually that strong on Berk, but then the events of the previous day came rushing back to me. I weighed up what s happening to see how bad my situation was.

Boat: Not so bad, I’m used to boats.  
Berk not in sight: Kind of bad but I often lose sight if the island when out.  
Alvin: Treacherous  
Outcast Island: Like pain on a platter.  
Da da da, I thought, we’re dead.

Wait, we, “TOOTHLESS!” I all but screamed that last part. I was sat in a no longer growing pool of his blood. He looked at me through heavy-lidded eyes, unable to lift his head, and groaned at me as though pleading for help. There was nothing I could do to soothe the pain so I reached as far into his cage as possible and stroked his snout, ignoring my own injuries and trying to be as gentle as possible. However, things don’t go as planned in my life so of course, when Toothless was just getting comfortable, the ship lurched and hit the dock, jerking the Night Furies’ wounds and causing him more pain.

“Welcome to yr new ‘ome, ‘Iccup!” Alvin spat, striding over to us. I tried to look as threatening as possible but I wasn’t doing much hotter than Toothless, so it didn’t work. At best, I probably looked somewhere between miffed and mildly concerned.

“Wha’s that face fer, eh? No’ ‘appy to be ‘ere? To see me per’aps?” He grabbed the front of my tunic and pulled me within an inch of his enormous nose

“You will learn respec’ or Berk suffers fer yer ignorance!” I flinched as he grinned then dropped me. Only then did I get a good look at my captor.

Six feet tall and not far off being six feet wide, but not fat, just pure muscle. Decked out in chain mail, mismatched armour and a typical Viking helmet which sat atop a mass of singed hair and beard, jutting out in every possible direction (and some impossible ones too). He looked like an un-dead version of my father. Alvin’s most distinct feature however wasn’t his size or beard, but his face. 

Through those years of me being (as my father so kindly put it) ‘the worst Viking Berk had ever seen,’ the Berkians always held kinder expressions on their features. Even dad, who was constantly filled with anger, hatred and loathing, plus some emotions that weren’t specifically against me, he never looked like Alvin. A sneer and a grin, crooked arched eyebrows and a glimmer in his eyes reminiscent of a child at Snoggletog. This was pure evil.

 

**Berk**

Little did we know what approached us from behind.

The chink of a steel net, Stormfly’s screech, firm outcast hands grabbing me and my muffled cries. All singed to one thing. Gobber wasn’t beckoning us; he was warning us. Too late, I thought as we were wrestled out of the hall and towards the arena where I could see Zippleback gas and Gronckle shots being fired.

The other riders and their dragons were there, either already in or being pushed into cages. Eventually, after much kicking, screaming, biting and spitting; the outcasts managed to force Stormfly and me into a cage of our own. The door slammed and I curled up into a ball against Stormfly’s belly.

They’d won. The outcasts had rounded up the riders, brought the chief to his knees and struck fear into the hearts of the Berkians. Not to mention Alvin had Hiccup.

Berk had lost all hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it then huh? Not was much of a cliffhanger right? Next chapter will be solely Hiccup...probably.
> 
> Also, my tumblr has changed from thereissuchathingasmagic to furiednight so just search that and follow me there. I have another blog running on blogger as well, it's caled the Chloë Corner.
> 
> Both links are below.
> 
> http://thechloe-corner.blogspot.co.uk/
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/furiednight
> 
> Bye and here's a tissue and a bless you for those who sneezed!


End file.
